conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kneauzza
Being redone. Setting Undetailed as of yet. Phonology Alphabet The Kneauzza alphabet is simple, but does not quite represent the language's phonology and orthography fully--diacritics and ligatures appear in the language, but they are not considered separate letters. Orthography Kneauzza is very phonemic, but many phonemes are not single letters, and therefore spelling is rather complex. Basic Grammar Nouns Nouns are declined for number, definiteness, and gender. Number There are four declined grammatical numbers: *Singular: one *Dual: two *Paucal: several *Plurocollective: many or all Definiteness Certain endings show definiteness depending on the gender of the word and the number. Gender Two genders are declined, masculine and feminine. Declension chart There are two Declensions; the First Declension including all nouns ending in consonants, and the Second Declension including all nouns ending in vowels. Adjectives Adjectives are attached to the noun they describe by hyphen. They are usually placed before the noun, but for poetic effect they can be placed afterward, and they can even be attached on both sides for very strong emphasis. Verbs Verbs are conjugated for person and number. Person-Number Person and number are conjugated together and have intertwined meaning, so they will be described together. There are four persons and four numbers: *1st-person **Singular: Only the speaker. "I" **Dual: The speaker and one other person. "Both of us" **Paucal: The speaker and a few other people. "We" **Plurocollective: The speaker and a large group or all members of a group. "All of us" *2nd-person **Singular: The listener or reader. "You" **Dual: The two listeners or readers. "You two" **Paucal: Several listeners or readers. "You all" **Plurocollective: Many listeners or readers. "All of you" *3rd-person **Singular: One person being talked about. "He/She/It" **Dual: Two people being talked about. "They" **Paucal: Several people being talked about. "They" **Plurocollective: Many people being talked about. "All of them" *4th-person **Singular: One generic referent. "One" **Dual: A pair of generic referents. Note that this construction is rare. "People" (in other words, referring to couples or any group of two people, generally) **Paucal: Several generic referents. Note that this construction is rare. "People" (in other words, referring to groups of small people, generally) **Plurocollective: Many generic referents. "People" (in other words, referring to everyone generally) Conjugation charts There are three endings for verbs, and consequently, three conjugations: *First Conjugation: verbs with infinitives ending in -or *Second Conjugation: verbs with infinitives ending in -ughaba *Third Conjugation: verbs with infinitives ending in -iqs : : : Parts of Speech Parts of speech other than nouns, adjectives, adverbs, and verbs are very important in Kneauzza. Tense, aspect, mood, agent, patient, subject, direct object, and indirect object are all conveyed with prepositional, postpositional, and circumpositional particles. In the following chart, a hyphen represents a word other than the particle. If there is a space between the particle and the hyphen, it is a separate word. If not, it is an adfix. Apostrophes are part of the adfixes. : Dictionary Kneauzza parts of speech Kneauzza adjectives Kneauzza nouns Kneauzza verbs Example text Category:Languages